Field
The invention pertains to saddle locks. More particularly, the invention pertains to a saddle lock that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, easy to transport, and can be used to lock a Western saddle or an English saddle.
Background
One of the most expensive pieces of equipment that a horse riding enthusiast has is a saddle. Whether the saddle is English style or Western style, it is typically quite expensive, with prices commonly of many thousands of dollars. These saddles are often left in tack rooms at barns and riding establishments, where they can easily be stolen. Also, equestrians often need to travel with their saddles, putting them in the backs of pickup trucks or carrying them to horse shows or rodeos, etc, where they can be easily accessed by others. Due to their significant value, portability, and usage in public places, saddle theft is a common problem.